Question: Compute
\[\begin{vmatrix} 1 & -3 & 3 \\ 0 & 5 & -1 \\ 4 & -2 & 1 \end{vmatrix}.\]
We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & -3 & 3 \\ 0 & 5 & -1 \\ 4 & -2 & 1 \end{vmatrix} &= \begin{vmatrix} 5 & -1 \\ -2 & 1 \end{vmatrix} - (-3) \begin{vmatrix} 0 & -1 \\ 4 & 1 \end{vmatrix} + 3 \begin{vmatrix} 0 & 5 \\ 4 & -2 \end{vmatrix} \\
&= ((5)(1) - (-1)(-2)) + 3 ((0)(1) - (-1)(4)) + 3 ((0)(-2) - (5)(4)) \\
&= \boxed{-45}.
\end{align*}We can also expand along the first column, to take advantage of the 0 in the first column, to get
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & -3 & 3 \\ 0 & 5 & -1 \\ 4 & -2 & 1 \end{vmatrix} &= \begin{vmatrix} 5 & -1 \\ -2 & 1 \end{vmatrix} + 4 \begin{vmatrix} -3 & 3 \\ 5 & -1 \end{vmatrix} \\
&= ((5)(1) - (-1)(-2)) + 4((-3)(-1) - (3)(5)) \\
&= \boxed{-45}.
\end{align*}